


That Smile

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Steve comes with a visit to Tony’s workshop, claiming that he had lost something very important.





	That Smile

**Author's Note:**

> just some idea I considered sweet and wanted to write, purely Stony domestic fluff. hope you will like it!

It wasn’t uncommon, that during the hours Tony had spent in the workshop, Steve dropped from time to time for a visit. Sometimes, it was for a quick cuddle and energizing kiss, to boost his energy up. Sometimes it was for a long cuddle and guiding Tony to the increasingly worn-out couch in the corner of the lab for spending some private time together. Sometimes it was for something different.

“Hi, honey,” Tony said warmly, feeling his boyfriend leaning over his back, forehead pressed to his shoulder. Hunching over the blueprints, stuck in his own world and planning new ideas, was good, but he could have a small break. And by the weight smothering him, he could tell that Steve needed that moment too. “What’s up-AH!” Tony yelped and jumped when Steve’s hands, previously lightly resting on his torso, suddenly dug into his ribs. “Whahaht?!” Tony giggled, trying to wriggle away from the embrace that gradually became tighter.

“I lost it,” Steve answered in a mumble into his shoulder, sounding genuinely miserable.

“Lost whahahat?” Tony made through his laughter when the irritating scribble around his torso continued. He tried to catch Steve’s hands with his, but had no luck.

“I can’t find it, Tony!” Steve complained, this time some desperate note hearable in his voice. It completely contradicted the loud burst of laughter coming out from Tony when soldier’s hands ventured lower and fingers repeatedly squeezed the soft places on his belly.

“GODNO!” Tony yelled out, between the laughter, giving up his previous plan of trying to push his boyfriend’s hands away and instead pressed arms to his waist, trying to protect himself.

“I know, it is terrible,” Steve sighed, completely unbothered by Tony’s constant wriggling and high pitched laughter each time he managed to squeeze the middle of brunet’s stomach, easily the most ticklish place on Tony’s body. Steve, of course, knew that, his hands coming back to tease time after time.

“I cahahahahnn hehehehelp you look!” Tony tried to bargain, pushing more into the soldier and away from the desk, trying to get some more space to protect himself. The answer to the offer came a bit later, while Steve kept working his fingers and scribbling against random spots on his boyfriend’s torso.

“Dunno, babe,” Steve said thoughtfully, “I don’t want to disturb you.”

Tony almost bit his tongue off, when fingers scratched up and down his sides in quick, electric-like patterns. “BAHAHAHA!”

“I just have to retrace my steps and think where I left it,” Steve hummed, jabbing one hand into lower ribs, while the other squeezed the spot on the opposite side near the hip.

“HAHAHA! Not theheheehere!” Tony laughed out, leaning away from the hand on his bottom ribs, feeling fingers pinning into his skin and scratching against the cotton of his tank top. He even managed to grab Steve’s wrists but was already weak with laughter and couldn’t push them away.

“You sure I didn’t leave it there? Feels like something is there,” Steve said smoothly, continuing the scribbling. Suddenly Tony felt a lot less sorry for his boyfriend. Jerk was just messing with him. Tony would tell Steve off, but laughter was not letting him form proper scolding sentences.

“Soooo I wonder what is there,” Steve mused out, pressing his fingers more firmly into the ribs. Tony screamed in laughter, surprised himself how strongly he was affected. That was kinda new.

“You want to tell me what is there?”

Two people could play this game.

“Thahaaht’s my spleeEHEHEHEN! You jackahahahahs!” Tony yelled out in laughter, adding the last word only out of spite.

Steve snorted into Tony’s shoulder, deeply enjoying the answer. “And what a fine spleen it is,” he hummed against the warm skin. His hands changed the direction again, this time, fingers going back to the middle and drilling into the soft belly.

“WOAH!” Tony jumped, next second trying to curl, legs kicking frantically under the desk. “STOP IT! Ah! HAHAHAHA! Steve! Stop ihihihihit!”

“Ooh, I think I finally found it,” Steve said happily, continuing the rough tickling for few more seconds and gradually slowing down until all he did was slowly brushing his fingers up and down the twitching belly.

Tony, still giggling and red in the face, didn’t have any fight left in him and leaned against soldier’s front, his arms jumping halfway up each time fingers grazed a more sensitive patch of skin on his belly, but not coming up to fully stop Steve. He just continued to laugh and giggle when Steve ended his play and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.

“This,” Steve said warmly, stopping his hands, one tenderly cupping his boyfriend’s belly, while he used his other hand to tap his pointer finger lightly against Tony’s smiling lips. “I was looking for this smile.”

Tony groaned, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks. It was sappy. It was lame. It made his heart grow with a warm, irritatingly sweet feeling. He wanted to smack Steve upside down on the head and kiss his lips until they both would get bruises.

Decisions, decisions.

In the end, Tony turned around and smacked too pleased with himself Steve on the back of his head. Then he used the same hand to pull the smug blond to himself and kissed him better. And both Tony and Steve continued to smile for the rest of the day.


End file.
